


She's A Mom

by BD_Z



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: Vows were spoken, but are now broken. Lydia and BJ will now have to come to terms with one simple fact. Lydia is a mother.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	She's A Mom

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic written on Mother's Day. The thought refused to leave me and so Tada, one shot.

She's a mom.

That girl, he once knew. A kid who was once lonely and lost. Forgotten and forsaken by those she cared about the most—the girl who freed him and gave him a brief glimpse of life.

She is a mother. Lydia Deetz. A kid no more.

He watched her. Every day since they said their I do's. He continued to observe her attentively as she grew up. Watching every touch, flirt, and kiss that she gave to someone that wasn't him.

He watched as his young wife tested out her physical desires with boys her own age only to have her heart smashed beneath the boots of some careless flesh bag who conveniently "forgot" about mortal potency.

Then he watched as this young woman grew round. Becoming more beautiful as the life within her bloomed. She radiated a glow that the dead could only dream of possessing. She was a life-giver, and she belted out that beautiful sound in pain and exhaustion as she pushed out the little raven-haired child.

It screamed, with its first breath as Lydia continued to cry in both relief and happiness. Covered in sweat and blood, while Delia and Charles held her hands and telling her how wonderful she did as she began to slip into the bliss that came with the lack of contractions. 

It was over for her, but the recovery was only just starting. 

Beetlejuice watched through the reflections of metallic surfaces as she breathed in and out slowly. Then the doctors placed the child on her breast. Charles and Delia showered even more praise on her, not caring one bit that the girl was exposed to the world. They cared only for her, just like him.

His dead unbeating heart skipped when Lydia saw him. Her eyes catching his through the metal of the monitors. He near melted when she gave him a weak smile and then placed her lush lips onto the child's forehead.

She is a mother.

* * *

Lydia could always sense him. At first, it was annoying, especially when she began dating. All she wanted was to be free of his spectral essence. She tried to forget that she was married. Cursed.

But after a while, a week or so after her failed relationship and the discovery of the pregnancy, she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him anymore. She couldn't feel the anger that filled her spirit when she remembered how he manipulated her into agreeing to his plan. Then anger with herself for continuing with the ploy.

She felt stupid. Completely idiotic when she finally had time to think about the way things went down that day. Lydia didn't have to fake being in love. She didn't have to trick him into believing that she wanted that gross disgusting demon as a partner in life. Was it her own masochistic tendencies that pushed her forward into pulling something that only left her heartbroken the moment he left?

Pain was all she could feel when she realized that he wasn't coming back. Then when he began watching her, she could feel nothing but resentment and anger. Violated.

None of that mattered now. 

No, it was pointless to be angry with the ghost who continued to follow her after she effectively broke their vows by falling into the bed of another. The result of which nudged a tiny face against her chest in search of nourishment—a beautiful little girl.

Baby Deetz, the little bracelet attached to the tiny ankle read. Baby Deetz because she didn't know what to do. Delia and Barbara tried to help her name the baby for weeks, but nothing felt right. She couldn't even bring herself to honor Dead Mom by calling the baby Emily. She couldn't' make this choice on her own.

Lydia looked around the now silent room.

No parents. No nurses. No ghosts.

Surprisingly. Lydia was sure there would be a few roaming around, but they seem to respect the lights out order that came from the nurses on duty who wanted the new mother to sleep. 

Yet Lydia couldn't sleep. The baby needed her, and she… well, she needed someone else. 

"BJ, I could use some help here," she began to sing softly. A low melody that brought a tear to her eyes as she said his nickname. "Tired of being by myself here. Back at home, you don't exist. Stuck in some crazy abyss, but I see you all over the place."

The temperature in the room shifted. Not so much to cause her to shiver but enough to let her know she was no longer speaking to dead air.

"You always saw Life as a game, but since you left, it sucks to play. I'm beaten up and bruised. Confused by rules that alter every day, where to next?"

She searched the room for him, and when her eyes locked onto his through the reflective screen of the television, she breathed a sigh. 

"Hey." She spoke. No longer singing to the ghost. 

He said nothing though she was unsure if this was due to him being trapped in the Neitherworld or if he was angry with her for betraying him. Still, she continued to reach out to him as the infant suckled against her.

Lydia saw BJ's eyes fall onto the child. Her heart fluttered when she saw the gentle curl of his lips before placing his hand against the screen. He was asking. 

And so Lydia said his name. Three times, spoken, unbroken. She waited, and he arrived.

He stood beside her bedside and reached out a hand to caress her cheek and wipe away a stray tear. 

"Hey there, kid." He said softly, or as soft as possible with his gruff voice. "Long time."

"Yeah," she said. Her voice shook with emotion as he continued to touch her face gently. Neither of them could break eye contact. Not even Lydia's free-flowing tears could force her to turn away from him. She felt raw. Exposed.

The babe unlatched, forcing Lydia to divert her attention so she could pat the child the way the nurses showed her. She didn't even care that her flesh was exposed to the perverted demon; it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except the words left unspoken between them.

"She looks just like ya." Beetlejuice chuckled. "Bet she is gonna be just as twisted."

Lydia said nothing as her lips pressed together tightly. Shame overcame her as she remembered the feeling of him watching her during the encounter that produced this child. Her self-hatred grew knowing now that her long lost husband wasn't going to berate her for her lapse in judgment.

"Lyds." He juiced up a chair and sat down beside her. His hand on her leg as she continued to pat the child, who had already let out a squeaky burp. "Hey, Babes. Talk to me."

The pain in her chest blossomed into something much more devastating as she clutched her baby. She wanted to say something. She had to say something, but all she could muster was a whispered apology.

"Don't." He said firmly, causing her to look at him. "Don't be. It's not your fault. None of this was your fault, kid. Blame is on me this time."  
"Don't call me kid," She said with a sniffle.

"Yeah, yer right. Not a kid. Not anymore." He chuckled lightly, and she scoffed. Tearfilled and sorrowful but a scoff in place of a laugh, she was not ready to share with her old friend.

"Lydia. I'm not mad at ya." He continued. "You had to grow up without me. It's the only thing that made sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me." She replied. The bitterness began to seep into her tone, and she bit her lip to cut off the anger that wanted to replace her guilt and sorrow. 

"Then take a note from my book. Stop thinking"

Now that did make her laugh. Gently she lifted herself up to place the baby back into her bassinet and adjusted her top to preserve what was left of her modesty. The baby was fast asleep now, and Lydia knew that her opportunity to sleep was only just starting. She only had maybe an hour or two before the baby would want to eat again. 

Beetlejuice stood up from his chair and walked around the bed to stand over the sleeping baby. He had a strange smile on his face as he leaned down and looked at the kid's face.

"I think she has my smile." He said and winked at Lydia.

"She isn't yours." There, she thought, it's out. She said it, and she waited for the words that would settle their current status.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Babes. You're my wife, and that's our kid. Facts."

"Facts? Beetlejuice, you've been gone for years. How can you say-"

Beetlejuice dramatically let his head drop back and groaned. "Lydia. I never left you. I just stayed away."

"Same thing" There, the bitterness was back, and this, well, it seemed to only amuse the ghost with the most.

"Nope. Just cuz I ain't the sperm donor doesn't mean I am gonna let my cursed bride off that easy. You are still mine, and the vacation is over now. I'm back, and I ain't leaving."

The baby shifted, and they both silenced as they watched the bundle settle back down. After a few moments, Beetlejuice returned to his chair next to Lydia's bed. "Look. I fucked up. I needed you to marry me. Not just any breather. Just you."

She eyed him warily at these words, uncertain if she could trust him. Not after everything she had been through, and even though she was afraid of the answer, she muttered a barely audible, "why?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Shit. You are going to make me say it. Fuck" 

Could she really hope for a reconciliation? Was that too much to ask for? Could he really want her and her baby in his existence? Even though she broke their vows as easily as if she had lied to her dad. No, that couldn't be it. The demon turned ghost was too much of a perverted horndog to want anything to do with her now that she was a mother.

"If it's so hard then, maybe you should just go. I don't want to be a burden." Her words stung as they came free from her lips. 

"Hell, Lyds. Look, you are the only one who saw me. I mean, REALLY saw me. I tried. Fuck. I really tried to forget ya. You didn't' break the vows alone. I plowed through whore houses, trying to find someone to take my mind off ya and nothing. I couldn't get ya out of my head, and then when I saw you with that asshole…"

He stopped his rant and lowered his voice when he realized he was getting louder. With an exasperated release of air, he took her hands into his. 

"You get me. That's what matters. I gotta have ya back."

Great, another round of tears began to flow from her. She cursed the postpartum hormones that fucked with her emotions. She felt weak, and her heart ached when she saw the crushed look on the face of a former demon. More than anything, Lydia wanted to believe that something could grow from this disaster of a marriage.

"What about her?" She asked softly, watching as his eyes flicked to the tiny child, and his smile grew wide.

"Ya know, I think she is perfect. Just like her mom. 'Sides, no one has ever tested the juice to see if it could produce so, why not? It'd be great to have a kid."

"Really?" She drawled out in was similar to when they first attempted to con each other. "What's the scheme?"

Offended, he let go of her hands and held his up in defense, "No scheme. No con. I swear on my undead heart and hope to live and get backstabbed again."

Lydia couldn't help the roll of her eyes, but she reached out for his hands again, bringing him closer. 

"Then, help me pick out a name for our little girl." She grinned wide when she saw all color fade from his hair and face. A giggle escaped her right before she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Just wait until Father's Day, BJ. Dad is gonna flip now that he has to share his 'special' day."


End file.
